User blog:Circy/Blades of Light
(I update this blog while we progress through this story. I like your input, if you want to give it to me.) I wanted to make a blog about the Skillpoints and what seems to be the most efficient ways to level up in the story. Most of this information, you can also find somewhere else on the Wiki, but I like to do this for myself for easy access. How do the Experience Points work? The theory so far for counting up the XP is: Starter: 1/5 skillbar = 2XP on correct choices Level 1: 1/50 skillbar = 5 or 10XP on correct choices Level 2: 1/100 skillbar = 10 or 20XP on correct choices Level 3: 1/750 skillbar = 25 or 50XP on correct choices The Skills and Species-specific Skills How often are the Skills used? And where? And were there alternative choices to get points? The Tests So, to test this, I'm going to do a Diamondfree route and a Diamond route. The Diamondfree route is on Elf and the Diamond route I do on Orc. I'm not sure if this is a true test, but eh, I'm doing this mostly for my own fun, sooo... :D * Diamond Route: The Female Orc: Brawling, Charisma, Woodslore and Beastmaster. '''(As of Chapter 5, I replayed and now I use '''Bows, Seduction, Medicine, like with elf. I still choose Beastmaster and after that Brawling.) Max Skill points: 6/100 at end of chapter 2 36/100 at end of chapter 3 86/100 (with Bows) at end of chapter 4 (I ended with 76/100 (with Brawling)) 306/750 at end of chapter 5 * Diamondfree Route: The Female Elf: Bows, Seduction, Medicine and Charisma ''' '''Max Skill points: 11/100 at end of chapter 2 31/100 at end of chapter 3 81/100 at end of chapter 4 My findings so far: It looks like the best skills for each chapter are: * Chapter 1 and 2: For Orc + Diamond Route': '''Any' Combat skill will do and choose '''Seduction '''or Charisma''' as your second. And later, as a third, you best choose Medicine or Woodslore. These skills are the most used for the first few chapters and, if you do all your choices right, should give you the chance to level up to skillbar 1/100 before the end of chapter 2 (when you plan on buying the tablet). And give you the opportunity to pick your fourth skill. Not sure yet what would be the best pick for that. For Elf + Diamondfree Route: Any''' Combat skill''' will do and choose Seduction as your second. And later, as a third, you best choose Medicine or Woodslore. These skills are the most used for the first few chapters and, if you do all your choices right, should give you the chance to level up to skillbar 1/100 after the fighting at the Temple of Ellara. You can then choose your fourth skill. If you choose Charisma, you have the opportunity to charm Mal and so get the maximum amount of points for chapter 2 (when you don't plan on buying the tablet). * Chapter 3: It seems I have made the right choices in the first 2 chapters to easily navigate the choices in chapter 3. For both playthroughs I'm still below half of 1/100 skillbar. For Orc Beastmaster was a good choice, but I could have also gone with Seduction. For Elf, choosing Charisma was the only right choice to make. * Chapter 4: For Elf, it looks like I'm on the right track, so far, by choosing the Bows combat skill at the beginning of the book. It looks like that is the combat skill to start with to get the most points out of the current chapters. I could have reached 1/750 skillbar if I had bought the Lore Tablet. * Chapter 5 As you can see on the table of Skills I made above, There are some Skills that are not immediately needed in the first 5 chapters: Blades, Brawling, Deception and Woodslore. Because when these skills were asked in choices, there is for them an alternative choice available to still get points. So I decided to change some things up for my Orc: Change Brawling to Bows, Charisma to Seduction and change Woodslore to Medicine. Fourth skill will be Beastmaster. Still going with Brawling as the fifth skill. I'm hoping to get some good use out of the Gauntlet of Pain I bought in chapter 5... We will find out. For Elf: It doesn't really matter what I do in chapter 5 to get my fifth skill, since I'm not buying the Gauntlet, so I wait to play it till Chapter 6, to see if things become more clear then. Category:Blog posts